South Park: Stick of Truth (Female version)
by Mage of Hope
Summary: When Ricky moves into South Park, she's not your average girly girl, more like a tomboyish, know-it-all girl. Find out what happens when she deals with the Humans, the Elves, and...the Starfires. Who are the Starfires? Read and find out! Also, who should go out with Ricky? Kyle, Stan, Clyde, Tweek, or Craig? Post your answer in the polls!
1. Prologue

**Hi, reviewers out there! This is my first time ever creating a South Park fanfic, so I will do my best not to make any of the characters at least OOC or something. Yeah, I'm getting started with the seasons and all and I'm around 5th season, so bear with it.**

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own South Park, only the OCs. **

* * *

One day, a MOOVIT truck full of boxes and supplies pulled into the driveway of an empty house that had a sign that said **SOLD** on it. Some men were carrying furniture out of the truck and into the house.

"Well, I think that's everything," replied a tall man with curly black hair and dark eyes as he placed another box on the floor inside the new home.

"We did it, hun! We're really moved in!" cried out a woman with medium short blond hair, embracing her husband happily.

"It's a new beginning for us. Things are finally going to be good!" agreed the husband, letting go of the embrace.

"Do you really think it will be better for...her?" asked the wife, hopefully and worried.

"They won't look for her here. We just need to make sure she doesn't attract any attention. Come on, let's see what she's doing."

As soon as the couple arrived upstairs, the wife knocked on the door, which had a sign nailed to it that said, **"Ricky's room, NOT FREDERICA."** "Sweetie? Hon, you all dressed?"

"Yeah, just checking out my room," called out the girl nicknamed Ricky. Her parents opened the door and entered her room, which was mostly purple. There weren't any girl stuff and a box full of boy clothes could be seen near the bed, where Ricky was.

"Hey, champ. How do you like your new room?" asked Ricky's father.

Ricky had short tomboyish blond hair and piercing brown eyes, almost making her look like a boy if it weren't for her feminine features on her face. She wore a purple jacket over a dark blue shirt, light pants, and blue sneakers on. "It's cool, I guess."

"I know it's a big change, but...do you REMEMBER why we moved to this quiet little mountain town?" questioned Ricky's father carefully. Ricky got a little suspicious as his sudden tone, and even more suspicious when she heard her parents talking about how she doesn't remember anything. Remember what exactly?

"Uh, sweetie, we want you to have lots of fun here," said Ricky's mother. "Why don't you go out and make some friends?"

"Right, get outside and PLAY, like...like normal kids," agreed Ricky's father.

"We've got some money for you on the kitchen counter. Just...be back before dark." With that said, Ricky parents went back downstairs to unpack the rest of the house, leaving Ricky alone. Seeing how she has nothing else to do, she went downstairs, snatched the money from the kitchen counter, and wanted to explore the rest of the house.

However, before she could even open the basement door, Ricky's father saw her and walked towards her, pointing to the door. "It wasn't a REQUEST, it was a COMMAND. Now get out there and MAKE SOME FRIENDS!"

"Dude, I just wanted to-" Before Ricky could finish, her father practically dragged her across the room and out the door before shutting it, leaving her outside. "The hell?! He can't kick me out of my own house! Hey! Dad!" Ricky turned around and pounded on the door several times before her father finally opened the door.

"Will you go out and be a kid for Christ's sake?!" Having said that, her father slammed the door shut. Hard.

"Jesus! He didn't have to yell at me like that! I mean, what did I go?" muttered Ricky, walking away. Eventually, she ended up at the park, where she saw three tough girls tossing some sort of doll, and the smaller girl in the middle was trying to catch it.

"Give it back! Give it back!" cried out the smaller, blond haired girl as the doll kept getting tossed.

"Why don't you make us?" a tough girl with a red cap challenged.

"That's MY Justin Bieber doll!" shouted the blond haired girl.

"Not anymore, it's not!" taunted the girl with a grey jacket.

"Hey! Leave her alone and give her back her doll, you whores!" demanded Ricky, arriving at the scene.

"Who's this?" wondered the red cap girl.

"Beat it, kid. If you know what's good for you," warned the girl with the grey jacket, cracking her knuckles. With a still annoyed look on her face, Ricky got into a stance and motioned them to come closer. The three bullies looked at each other before smirking, confident before one of them ran towards Ricky, fist raised.

Ricky easily stepsided and aimed a light punch to the bully's face, making her clutch her face in pain, but not enough to make her nose bleed. As soon as she got her guard down, Ricky swooped down and sweeped her legs under her, defeating her easily.

"Let me try!" shouted the girl in the grey jacket before throwing in the first punch. Ricky counter attacked by grabbing her arm and throwing her a few feet away from her, causing the girl to groan in pain.

"You like beating up on girls?!" cried the last remaining bully before running away in fear.

"Oh, I hope they didn't break it," said the bullied girl, picking up her Justin Bieber doll before sighing in relief, knowing full well it was safe. "Hey, thanks. I owe you one, uh..."

"My real name's Frederica, but I like to be called Ricky. You?"

"Oh! I'm Annie! Nice to meet you! Ooh! I think you should meet the girls, seeing how you're a girl too. Do you wish to speak to the girls now?"

"Eh, why not? Got nothing better to do. Hey, why are you putting a blindfold on me?"

"Oh, nobody but a few chosen including the leader knows where our secret girl base is, so we have to blindfold everyone else to keep it a secret. But if you were trustsworthy enough, then maybe there would be a time when you learned where it is," assured Annie, gently pushing Ricky towards the destination.

About a few minutes later, Annie removed Ricky's blindfold, and Ricky found herself in a large pink room with lots of pink desks, girly stickers around the walls, and posters of hot boys every girl admires. Lots of girls her age were sitting near desks, and the girl in the front happened to be the leader, Wendy.

"The three hundreth and eighty nineth meeting of the girls is herby called to order. Sparkle sparkle," announced Wendy, slamming her mallet.

"SUNSHINE!" all the girls minus Wendy, Annie, and Ricky cheered.

"Sunshine sparkle, Annie Knitts has the floor!" announced a girl near Wendy.

"Ok, so this is the new kid that moved into town. Her name's Frederica, but she likes to be called Ricky," explained Annie. "Anyways, I brought her here because I thought that maybe she could be our new friend."

"Oh! That's not a bad idea! I glitter Annie's idea!" agreed Bebe.

"The chair acknowledges Annie's request and has agreed to allow Ricky to be a new member of the Girls," said Wendy. "I am the leader of the Girls, Wendy Testaburger, nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, sure," said Ricky, bored. "Look, unless you need me for something, I want to go. No offense, but I'm just not into girl stuff."

"Oh, well that's too bad," said Wendy.

"If I may, I have a request for the new kid!" called out a girl named Tara. "Ricky, can you go and get me a Hello Kitty doll?"

"Sorry to sound rude, but why don't you just get one yourself?" asked Ricky.

"Because my parents grounded me, so I can't buy anything."

"And what's in it for me?"

"How about makeup?"

"Nah."

"Cute shopping clothes?"

"Not interested."

"Well what do you want?"

* * *

_Later... _

"These new baseball cards are awesome!" exclaimed Ricky as she started walking back to her house. "Totally worth it!" She looked up and noticed a kid in orange walking through the street, completely normal. However, she didn't expect him to suddenly be run over by a car! "Oh my God! They killed that kid!"

A boy with a green hat who was carrying groceries stopped and saw the corpse of the dead boy. "You bastards!"

"You shall die by my warhammer, drow elf!" shouted a high pitched voice. Ricky turned and saw a blond haired boy with a hammer fighting against some boy dressed like an elf, so she figured they were playing some role playing game.

"Nuh uh!" The elf jabbed his wooden sword forward, which got blocked by the blond haired boy.

"I banish thee to the forest realm!"

"No way, I banished you first!" Ricky rolled her eyes before walking away. "Ha ha! You can't hold out much longer!"

"HELP! SOMEBODY! I can't hold out much longer! HEEELLLPPP!" Ricky sighed before turning back around to help the blond haired boy. If there's one thing she hated, it's bullies picking on the weak. So, she walked over there, and kicked the elf in the back, causing him to turn around to face her. When he did, she punched him in the face, knocking him flat on the ground.

"Hey, no fair! That's cheating!" complained the elf. "I'm going to go tell my mom!"

After the elf left, the blond haired boy turned to Ricky and said, "Thanks, kid. I didn't realize he had a health potion. My name is Butters the Merciful. I'm a paladin. I live right next door to you! We should be friends!"

"Sure. My name's Frederica, but I perfer to be called Ricky. So, you playing some sort of role playing game? Can I join in?"

'Yeah! Now that we're friends, you should speak with the Wizard King! He's been talking about your arrival! The wizard lives this way! Follow me!"

* * *

**Nice chapter, huh? Read and review!**


	2. Meet the Humans! (And Cartman)

**Hey, thanks for reviewing! As a reward, here's the new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own South Park, only the OCs!**

* * *

"Is this the place?" asked Ricky as she and Butters were standing in front of a green house.

"Yeah." Butters knocked on the door, and a overweighted boy wearing a wizard hat and carrying a rod opened the door. "All hail the Grand Wizard!"

"So, you are the New Kid. Your coming was foretold by Coldwell Banker. I am the Wizard King, aka Cartman. But the time for talk is not nigh. Let me show you my kingdom." Shrugging, Ricky and Butters followed Cartman to his backyard.

As they were walking through the living room, an older woman, who Ricky presumed was Cartman's mother, noticed Ricky and asked, "Oh, who's your new friend, Eric?"

"Your real name's Eric?" Ricky asked Cartman, a little surprised.

"He perfers to be called Cartman," explained Butters.

"Shut up, Mom. Not now," said Cartman quickly as he ignored her and continued walking away.

Ricky was shocked to hear Cartman say that to his own mother, or the fact that his mother didn't do anything. "DUDE! You can't just say that to your Mom!"

Cartman turned to her, looking annoyed. "So? I say stuff like that all the time, and I never get in trouble. And it's 'Grand Wizard!' Got that, New Kid?"

"No, I don't!"

"Well, get it through your fucking head, bitch!"

Butters gasped as Ricky's left eye twitched in anger. "Shut up, fatass! I don't know you, and I already hate you!"

"GODDAMNIT, I'M NOT FAT, I'M BIG-BONED!"

"Fellas! Fellas! Let's just go to the kingdom, alright?" suggested Butters, coming between them. Both Cartman and Ricky stared at each other angrily before calming down and walking outside to the backyard without ripping each other's throats out.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Kupa Keep!" introduced Cartman, showing Ricky the entire kingdom. Not much was in the backyard, except some made up shops, a castle made of paper and boxes and some kids dressed like warriors, though in the back, there was someone dressed as a princess.

"Is that a guy dressed up like a princess?" asked Ricky, pointing to the princess.

Cartman ignored her question and walked up to Clyde, who was tending to some sort of weapons shop. "Our weapon shop here is being tended by a level 14 warrior, Clyde." Next, he walked up to some stables, where a young boy was playing with a cat. "Here, you can see our massive stables. Overseen by level 9 ranger, Scott Malkinson, who has the power of diabetes."

"Dude, you can't just say stuff like in front of people, even if it is true," advised Ricky. "Besides-"

"-And here, of course, is the breathtaking and lovel Princess Kenny," continued Cartman, ignoring Ricky once more. "The fairest maiden in the whole kingdom." Before Ricky could comment anything, Cartman motioned her to get closer and whispered, "Don't ask why Kenny wanted to be a chick, it's just how he seems to be rolling right now."

"You know what? I don't even want to know," said Ricky as Cartman and Butters stood in front of a tent.

"You have been sought out, New Kid, because humans everywhere are in great danger," said Cartman. "I need something from you, and in return, I am prepared to allow you into my kingdom. I know you are very excited. It's time for your first quest. But first, write down thy name in this sheet."

Cartman handed Ricky a sheet of paper, which listed a lot of names, which was most likely the people who joined Cartman's kingdom. Ricky wrote down her name at an empty slot before handing it back to Cartman. "There. It's at the bottom."

Cartman read the name before saying, "I can't read any of this girly handwriting, so I assume you wrote down, 'Bitch,' correct?"

"Wha-NO! It clearly says 'Ricky' right there! And my handwriting isn't girly!"

"...Very well, Bitch! You will now choose a class: Fighter, mage, thief, or jew." Ricky was trying very hard not to strangle Cartman right now, but saw four selections of clothes before walking up to a blue jacket with a red headband. "A fighter has the ability to kick fucking ass." Ricky didn't like Cartman, but she did like the sounds of playing as a fighter. She walked over to a light blue robe with the silver headband. "A mage is like a wizard, only not as cool." Ricky loved that mages could cast magic, but didn't like how they had low attack power and defense in most games. She went to some weird looking clothes and picked them up. "Jew, huh? So, I guess we'll never really be friends." Okay, not only was Cartman an insensitive bastard that got on her nerves, but a discriminating one as well. Finally, she walked and picked up a blue cloak with a hoodie. "You look sneaky enough to be a thief."

Ricky thought about it, and in most video games she played, she was usually the warrior, but now that she was a black belt, why not use stealth for once? "I'm choosing thief," she said as she covered her body with the blue cloak before putting the hoodie over her head.

"We welcome you to our kingdom, Bitch the Thief!" announced Cartman, once again, getting on Ricky's nerves.

"Hooray!" cheered Butters.

"Now, please go and visit the weapons shop. Procure yourself a weapon, and we shall teach you how to fight!"

"I'm a black belt. I don't need to be taught or get a weapon," told Ricky.

"Yeah? Well, I'm the ruler, and everyone always obeys the ruler! Now go to the weapon shop and go get a fucking weapon!"

Ricky frowned before walking towards the weapons shop, muttering, "Asshole."

When she arrived there, Clyde, who was rubbing a fake weapon with a napkin, said, "Would you like to see my wares, weary traveler? Level 1 people like you should have level 1 weapons, like the rules apply. Only $2.34."

"Wait, I seriously have to pay? Fine." Ricky got out her money and realized she had about 7 dollars, so she handed 3 bucks to Clyde and said, "Give me something light, but deadly." She was give a wooden dagger before she headed back to Cartman. "Here, I got the stupid weapon. What now?"

Cartman saw the weapon and said, "Ah, you have procured a weapon. Nice. Now, it is time to teach you how to fight. I want you to take your new weapon, and, with the bravery of a noble knight, beat up Clyde."

"What?"

"Wait, what?"

"Kick Clyde's ass, New Kid."

"What'd I do?!"

"Yeah! Why can't I kick your lame, fat ass?"

"I'm the KING, Clyde! And the King wishes to be amused! Besides, the King can't get beat up!" argued Cartman. "Go on, New Kid, kick his ass."

Ricky sighed as she and Clyde stepped into the training area before Clyde drew his wooden blade. "I'm gonna kick you ass!" challenged Clyde as Ricky unsheathed her new wooden dagger. As Ricky rushed towards Clyde, he held up his blade in a defensive position before Ricky brought her dagger down, only to be deflected by the blade before running back to her former spot.

"Oh my God, it's like Butters all over again," groaned Cartman. Ricky gave him one quick glare before turning her attention back to Clyde. This time, when Clyde blocked, Ricky avoided the areas he blocked and thrusted her dagger hard on his stomach and arms before running for distance. "Oh yeah! Clyde's your bitch!"

"That just sounds wrong, man," commented Ricky.

"Fuck this, I'm not gonna get beaten by some lowie thief, especially a girl!" shouted Clyde before charging into action for the first time in battle. Despite his low speed and the fact that he's using a wooden sword, his strength was quite impressive for Ricky as she was forced to either dodge or block his heavy blocks. Ricky tried to retaliate, but her attacks at his armor barely made Clyde flinch a little.

"All right, Clyde's wearing armor. In order to hurt him, I want you to hit Clyde as hard as you can!" called Cartman. Although she hated to admit it, Ricky knew that Cartman had a point after she was hit three times in the shoulder, hard. After being forced to block, Ricky decided to use one of her free hands to punch Clyde in the arm as hard as she could. While Clyde was cringing in pain, Ricky sprang up into the air and spun around, striking Clyde across the head so hard, he stumbled back and coughed out some blood.

"Ow! Shit!" cursed Clyde.

"Oh shit, dude! I think I see blood!" cried out Cartman. "Fucking nice, brah! That's exactly what you do to guys with armor like that!"

"Prepare yourself!" shouted Clyde, once again charging towards the female thief. "This is unblockable!" Clyde swung his blade at Ricky as hard as she could, and since she could read movements as a result of training karate, she easily blocked it before kicking Clyde away in the stomach.

"YES! That's what I'm talking about! Dude, you're already WAY better than Clyde! Alright, it's time to use your heroic powers! In other words, your thief ability!"

"No offense, Clyde, but I really don't want to get beaten by a boy," apologized Ricky before Clyde ran forward with a thrust. Ricky ducked her head before giving a light punch to Clyde's face, blinding him temporarily as Ricky stepsided and arrived behind Clyde. Swiftly, Ricky delivered multiple swings and thrusts at Clyde, bringing him down on his knees until finally, he lost energy and laid moaning in the ground after Ricky delivered one final thrust to his stomach.

As Cartman started laughing, Ricky helped Clyde get up before both gave the wizard an angry glare each. "Dude, that was awesome! You were all like, BRAAMMGM! And Clyde was all like, 'AAAHH! NO!' AHAHAHA!"

'It wasn't that funny, dickhead," said Ricky, crossing her arms.

"Okay, okay!" said Cartman, who finally stopped laughing. "You've prove yourself worthy, Bitch. Now come inside the war tent and I shall let you see the relic." Cartman entered the tent behind, and soon after, Ricky also entered, curious to see this 'relic.' "Well, here it is. The reason why humans and elves are locked in a never-ending war. The relic for which human and elf are willing to die for...the Stick of Truth."

Ricky turned to where Cartman was pointing to, and saw a pillow on top of a dais. And on top of that pillow...was a stick.

"A stick. This is the relic. A stick," deadpanned Ricky, a bit stunned and a little annoyed.

"Yes, yes, it's nice, isn't it? Just two days ago, we took the Stick back from the elves. Our kingdom was dying, but now it thrives. For whoever controls the Stick, controls the universe." Cartman then closed his eyes and looked away as he said, "Don't gaze at it too long! For its power is to much for mere mortals to look at!"

"Oh my God," said Ricky, rolling her eyes.

Cartman and Ricky turned around, and before Ricky could walk away, Cartman placed a hand on her shoulder. Before she could throw his disgusting, fat body away from her, he said, "Now that you have seen the Stick of Truth, let's discuss your dues. Being a member of my kingdom costs 9.95 for the first week. Four dollars of which tax..."

_'Wait, what? First, I have to pay for the weapons, next, I have to pay to play the game? Fuck that!' _thought Ricky. _'There's no way that-' _

"ALARM! ALARM! ALARM!" cried out Butters voice.

"Whew! Saved by the bell-er, alarm."

"Someone has sounded the alarm!" shouted Cartman, alerted.

"Alarm! Alarm! Alarm!" continued Butters as he ran inside the tent.

"What is it?!"

"The elves are attacking!"

"Oh my God! Defensive positions, everybody!" ordered Cartman as he, Butters, and Ricky ran out of the tent. Every single human was running around, preparing to fight as they got out their weapons and equipped into their armor. "Man the gate Don't let them through!"

A large group of elves was waiting outside the entrance of the kingdom. One of them demanded, "Give us the Stick, humans!"

"Fuck you, drow elf! Come and get it!" taunted Cartman. "Clyde, guard the Stick of Truth while we defend the fortress!"

"Aye, aye!" said Clyde before running back to the tent.

"'Aye, aye?' We're not playing pirates, Clyde! Bitch, this is your chance to prove yourself! HOLD OFF THE ASSHOLE ELVES AT ALL COSTS!"

Before Ricky could toss Cartman to the ground and beat him up, she heard Butters cries and saw him being beaten up by two elves who were outnumbering him. She leaped off the ground with one kick before she performed a high jumping kick, kneeling one elf in the face so hard, he cried out in pain before collapsing to the ground. Ricky got on top of him and swung her wooden dagger at him several times until he started screaming he gave up, making her stop.

"Yeah! Nice one, bitch!" called out Cartman, who was doing absolutely nothing but watching from the sidelines. Ricky glared at Cartman, annoyed and disliking him more by the minute. Not only was he not doing anything, but she'd bet 10 bucks that he was also a coward. Also, she couldn't tell if what he said was a comment or an insult.

"Ow!" shouted Ricky. Another elf was attacking her with arrows from behind, one arrow after another before Ricky had to roll around to dodge the arrows. As the elf was busy trying to target her, an injured, but still willing to fight Butters sneaked up behind the elf and smashed his hammer at his back not too hard, but enough for him to fall to the ground in pain, making him unable to fight any longer. "Thanks, Butters!"

"No problem, R-"

"Eat shit!" cried out an elf, foolishly charging towards Butters and Ricky. He managed to tackle Butters to the ground, lift up his wooden sword above his head, and before he could bring it down, Ricky ran towards him and jabbed her wooden dagger at his defenceless chest several times before kicking him off Butters.

"Why, thanks fella!" thanked Butters as Ricky helped him off the ground.

"Now we're even." Ricky turned to see how the other warriors were doing, and it seems that they were fending off the others just fine. Scott, however, was already on the ground, getting beaten up repeatedly by an elf who already defeated him. If there was one type of men Ricky hated, it was the cowardly type that picked on the weak. Ricky charged towards the elf, and instead of using her dagger, she punched him straight in the face, making him earn a nosebleed.

"Oh shit! Bitch is out for blood!" cheered Cartman. Ricky decided to take care of him once she was done with this punk. The elf went straight for her, trying to stab her with some long stick with a pointy tip at the end, wielding it like a spear. She stepsided easily before jabbing his arm with her elbow hard enough for his arm to be injured. He still had one good arm as he swung his spear. Ricky blocked it with ease before jabbing her dagger hard enough for him to crotch down in pain.

Ricky went for another elf, and as she was exchanging blows with him, she saw Kenny being attacked and surrounded by several elves. Her jaw dropped when the elves banged their weapons at Kenny's body before being attacked by some incoming warriors. Either she just imagined it, or she spotted blood coming from Kenny's body. "Oh my god! They killed Kenny!"

Cartman noticed as well and yelled, "You bastards! We specifically said no killing the princess!"

"Drow elves! Fall back! Fall back, I say!" commanded one of the elves as he started running for it.

"Yeah! Awesome, dude!" cheered Cartman. "Take that, you asshole elves! Better luck next time! NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA! WE STILL CONTROL THE UNIVERSE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

As Cartman was dancing and still cheering around, Ricky rolled her eyes before taking a baseball bat that was laying on the ground. Before she could bang him in the head hard enough for payback, Clyde came along, making her stop her action and drop the bat.

"It's gone."

Cartman stopped dancing and stared at Clyde. "...What?"

"The Stick of Truth. The elves got it."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"THAT WAS YOUR ONE GODDAMNED JOB CLYDE! TO GUARD THE STICK OF FUCKING TRUTH!"

_'What was he doing while the rest of us fought?' _wondered Ricky, a bit startled by Cartman's outburst.

Cartman managed to calm down a bit. "Clyde, you are hereby BANISHED FROM SPACE AND TIME!"

"What?! NO! You can't do that!"

"Yeah I can! You're banished and lost in time and space!"

"Yeah! Go home, Clyde!" agreed Butters. Clyde grew more irritated as he started walking home.

Cartman turned to Ricky and said, "You fought bravely on the battlefield, bitch."

"Yeah, the New Kid may be a bitch, but she sure can fight!" agreed Scott. Ricky groaned, now having to deal with two people calling her by that name.

"Shut up Scott, nobody cares what you think," said Cartman quickly.

"Dude!" shouted Ricky, shocked. First, he says that to his own mom, now he says it to this innocent kid?

"Anyways, we have a bigger problem now! The Stick of Truth has been stolen, and we must assemble our entire army to go get it!"

'But our three best warriors still haven't reported for duty yet, my king!" reminded Butters.

"Our newest member can take care of that!"

'Wait, what?"

"Bitch, I want you to go out into the neighborhood and find my greatest warriors, Token, Tweek, and Craig. I am texting their pictures to your personal inventory device now."

"Wait, why do I have to do-" Ricky was interrupted when her phone vibrated, and she pulled it out to see three pictures of the kids Cartman described.

"But beware! The lands outside are full of marauding drow elves, monsters and sixth graders. Be sure you are well equipped. Now go! And send my warriors here!"

"Hold on!" interrupted Ricky. "Let's say I do this stupid request anyways! But I need help finding those guys!"

'Ugh! Why do women have to be bitches?"

"WHAT?!"

"Fine, fine! Butters, go with her so she doesn't screw up!" Giving one last angry glare to Cartman, Ricky followed Butters to find the three boys.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Read and review and you can list any ideas in the review box!**


End file.
